We seek funds to help purchase a Bruker BioSpec Imaging System in order to do small animal magnetic resonance imaging (MR1) and spectroscopy (MRS) that is needed for about 15 active Principal Investigators representing over 20 NIH funded proposals and several other funded scientists. This unit would represent the only experimental animal MRI system on this campus and as such the OMRF MRI Facility would directly benefit about 50 scientists on the OMRF/OUHSC campus alone. Usage of the proposed MRI system would mostly involve its imaging capabilities associated with projects involving transgenic animal models. In vivo morphometetric assessment, including assessment of cancer development and the progression of anatomical and skeletal changes in several experimental transgenic models will represent about one-half of its intended use. The availability of the OMRF MRI facility would significantly speed up assessment of the effects of transgenic manipulations and treatment paradigms and overall help reduce early sacrificing hence reducing the total number of experimental animals needed (i.e. reduction of between animal variations) and enhance accomplishment of the goals of the various projects. Very active prominent programs involving fundamental vascular biology require contrast-enhanced MRI and MR angiography for monitoring various tissue regions (e.g. cardiovascular, hmg, brain). Functional MRI application for prominent active programs in neurodegenerative diseases represents another major use of the proposed equipment. MRS will also be used to assess hydrogen-containing metabolites and high-energy phosphates to study carcinogenesis and various neurodenerative diseases. Additionally, new MRI technology will be developed for assessing tissue localization of specific flee radicals with a focus on nitric oxide intermediates, and tissue-specific contrast enhancement.